Daydreamer
by XxLonexLovexX
Summary: "She was a Daydreamer... What was it she dreamed of? Being a machine? The disturbingly well drawn picture of Mecha-Hime flashed in front of his eyes and he shuddered. " - Where Ichigo Kurosaki ponders over the innocent, and alluring Orihime Inoue. A small light fluff for those of you who enjoy tiny Oneshots. Ichihime.


_A short Oneshot- Maybe Twoshot if it gets a few Reviews._

_Please Review!_

* * *

**Daydreamer**

| 3:47 P.M |

She was a Daydreamer.

With her right hand cupping her cheek, elbow resting upon her desk as those thoughtful stormy grey hues gazed out the window to her left. Her left ankle would be crossed over her right delicately, rather than her usual right over left. And he noticed that she would occasionally tap the desk with her left ring finger.

At first he didn't know what possessed him to watch her like he did. He found himself studying her every move as if she was a new and ever evolving masterpiece. that would vanish if he ever stopped his studies

What was it she dreamed of? Being a machine? The disturbingly well drawn picture of Mecha-Hime flashed in front of his eyes and he shuddered, turning his eyes back toward the blackboard as their Sensei continued her teachings.

And yet his eyes swiftly traveled back to her.

He wasn't an idiot, oblivious to women as many thought him to be. And he sure as all hell wasn't _gay_. Not that there was a problem with those who were, but he didn't take well to being accused of what he wasn't.

The point being, he wasn't a blind bastard everyone thought him to be. He could see the innocently seductive body his friend possessed, but he wouldn't ever think about acting upon the urges he was thrust into upon eye contact with the forever kind healer.

However it seemed the rest of the male population - excluding Chad and Ishida, who appeared to be on the same page he was - thought otherwise. The talk that surfaced was unbelievable!

| 11:35 A.M Earlier that Day|

"_I heard she gave Kai a blowjob in the shed" A voice whispered hurriedly.  
_

"_Kai? Who did you hear that from?"  
_

"_Kai!" The voice snickered.  
_

"_That guy is always bullshitting!"  
_

"_No! This time he was totally telling the truth!"  
_

"_The Princess with that jerk? She doesn't leave that one guy alone… remember?" The second voice sighed.  
_

"_Ahhh you're right…"  
_

_He tried to listen to more, but of course it was at that moment Keigo decided to come sprinting around the corner like a sprinting cheetah. And by reaction, he had taken a step back.  
_

_And naturally his brain had confused it with taking one single step forward without letting the rest of his body follow, and this action sent the hyperactive male sprawling to the ground with a loud cry.  
_

"_Ichiiiigooooooo!"_

| 3:55 P.M |

The cry still echoed in his mind, causing him to reflexively rub his left ear. The one Keigo had nearly yelled off if a sturdy elbow to the face hadn't cut him short.

The fact however, was that he was not as blind as they thought him to be.

In secret, when Rukia was out of _his_ God damn closet(midget refused to stay anywhere else), and his Old Man was helping at the Hospital… he really thought about the girl more than he would ever admit. He pictured her, and what she would look like in his room. Not doing anything perverted, but just... talking. Like true friends.

He hadn't been the best friend to her, and he knew that. They rarely spoke, and when it was it was almost always about Hollows or his powers. And it was then he realized he never asked about _her_ powers… He should have felt like it. Since with them there were an added 6 members to their group.

A mild part of him joked it was a Multiple Personality disorder that was intensified by his power.

His gaze turned back to the text book in front of him, unknown numbers and letters mixed with the oddest of symbols. He hated it. From his observations the Karakura High Princess was almost an expert on the subject, even when she daydreamed so often. How was that possible? He knew she had a job, nearly a full time job. And on top of that she always managed to appear when a Hollow was around. While he guessed she had a lot of free time at home, he didn't know how she managed to remain the second highest rank.

"Kurosaki. Please finish the equation."

_Crap…_

| 6:20 P.M |

The sky was slightly overcast, causing the signature Strawberry Scowl to form. Inoue had called it that randomly one day at lunch, earning the both of them sly glances from their friends. Human and Shinigami alike had sent her a look, and then him an even more sly smirk. Rukia and Renji in particular seemed to be sending him the most... well, _smug_ looks he had seen since Kon had first been in his body.

Needless to say, it had ended with him spluttering and the near tears Healer spitting out fast apologies.

The fact that he hadn't snapped at the "Strawberry" bit should have been clear to them. They shouldn't have made a big deal over natural thought. Why would he yell at the kind girl? She was too sweet to ever raise a voice toward.

Running his fingers back through his hair, he found his eyes suddenly drawn to the side as a flash of Auburn appeared. Instantly he felt his face soften upon seeing her. The immediate effect of calm washed over him.

"Oh little kitty… did someone leave you here alone?" Her melodious voice cooed, followed by a tiny meow he could barely hear.

He spotted her, knelt down by a tree just beside the river. The glow of the sunset casting a golden halo around her form and leaving him stunned for a small moment. The fragile innocence she held in her school uniform, coupled by the womanly features was enough to give him something akin to whiplash.

"Oh? Kurosaki-Kun?"

_Crap...  
_

Without him noticing, she had come closer toward him. The little kitten in the box, a small orange tabby nestled in her arms was purring. The dreamy gaze she held in class was gone, replaced by a softer more focused gaze. He had all of her attention, and she let him know with just that gaze.

"Inoue…" He said, voice wavering slightly. Though not on purpose. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the creature in her arms, or more appropriately, in her magnificent cleavage.

"What are you doing? Isn't your home that way?" She nodded toward the general direction, oblivious to his gaze.

"Yuzu wanted me to pick up a few things."

"Oh! Well I'll let you be on your way then! We don't want you out in the dark!" She gave him a pleasant smile, carefully shifting the strap of her bag higher on her tiny shoulder before sending him a bright smile and a cheerful wave. Her statement was funny, as he was out at night nearly all night fighting Hollows. He gave her a nod, turning around to start toward the shops. When he was about to round the corner, he looked back. She still stood there, smiling pleasantly. Auburn waves swaying gently in the breeze.

He rose a hand up, giving her a nod and a pointed look to _go home_ before he continued onward. When he snuck a fast second glance, he was pleased to see her heading in the direction of her home. And he was also somewhat pleased - or more reassured - to see that wondrously dreamy look on her face yet again.

And yet part of him wasn't pleased about the distance that visibly grew with every step he took.


End file.
